


Dragonstrike!

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: mcshep_match, Drabble Sequence, F/F, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The pungent smell of mildew emanates from the wet dungeon walls. You turn the corner, and encounter... a gelatinous cube!" said Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonstrike!

**Author's Note:**

> Refers to [Dungeons & Dragons sketch by The Dead Alewives](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHdXG2gV01k).

"The pungent smell of mildew emanates from the wet dungeon walls. You turn the corner, and encounter... a gelatinous cube!" said Elizabeth.

"What is it with you and the gelatins and slimes and jellies?" John complained, reaching for the dice.

"They're creepy!" she said.

"Where are the Cheetos?" asked Rodney.

"Right next to you. John, roll 2d12."

Ronon stole the Cheetos. "Where am I for this?"

"You're outside by the tavern," said Elizabeth. "Rodney, you're still in the last chamber--"

"I know where I am!"

"Okay, well, there's an elf in front of you."

Teyla brightened. "That is me, right?"

-

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed. "Rodney, you see a beautiful female elf."

"Fine, fine, tone down the girlcrush," Rodney said.

"That's what it says on her sheet!" Elizabeth blushed brightly.

"Hail, elf. I'm Galstaff, the sorceror, apparently."

"Rodney, quit sulking! I told you to bring a backup character!"

"Greetings," Teyla said. "I come in aid of my old friend, a ranger named," she stole a peek at John's character sheet, "Lowell."

Ronon snorted.

"It means wolf!" John said. "I failed my roll, Elizabeth."

"The cube advances on you. What do you do?"

"Try not to get absorbed?" John shrugged. "I got nothin'."

-

"Oh, fine, apparently I have to do everything," Rodney complained. "I join John--"

"Lowell."

"Right, Lowell, and cast a spell."

"Aren't you out of mana or whatever?" John asked.

"I'm getting a Mountain Dew," Ronon said. "Anyone want one?"

"Poison!" Rodney scowled.

John perked up. "You have a poison spell? That might work."

From the kitchen, Ronon called, "At the tavern-- are there any girls there?"

"This isn't Lair of the Red Dragon!" Rodney shouted. "You don't get points for having sex!" He slumped. "Sometimes I hate D&D."

"Don't look at me," said John, "I wanted to play Shadowrun."


End file.
